Where Did You Go?
by zerohero4376
Summary: Callie has been gone for a year now, so what will happen when she returns to pick up her brother Jude? Will things go back to normal? I wouldn't count on it...
1. Chapter 1

Callie and Jude lived together in the Foster home for 6 months before Callie left them. She left Stef a note however...

_Dear Stef,_

_I must leave now for the safety of everyone. Please do not come looking for me. All I ask is that you keep Jude safe just for a year. I will then be able to become his legal guardian. Do not tell anyone I left a note. Do not show this to anyone. Thank you so much for all you have given me._

_Callie_

It's been a year since she left. Brandon left for college, but comes home often on long weekends and summer. The twins turned 16 a couple months ago, and of course Jesus got the car he wanted. Jude missed his sister dearly and thinks about her everyday, trying to come up with how to bring her back. He still keeps in touch with her, sending her letter. Every know and then he gets a response. Last month he found why she left. He only had a week until she came to pick him up. He is counting down the days.

* * *

**(Lena POV)**

It was Saturday, everyone was in the kitchen when I heard the faint knock on the door. I smiled as I beat Jude to open it. The shock fell like a tidal wave over my body as Jude pushed past me to reach his sister.

"Callie! You came to get me!"

"Of course I did. I will always come back for you", the woman infront of me said.

"STEF!", I called. My lovely girlfriend came up beside me. She did not have an ounce of shock or worry on her face, just curiosity.

"Come on in Callie", Stef spoke, since I clearly couldn't. As the siblings walked past the door frame, all of the other kids walked in. Brandon was among them. Callie was the first to break the awkward silence that fell.

"I have to go like now, so..."

"Well you have to stay and talk to us", I said, still filled with shock.

"Then I have to go get something. Excuse me." I watched as she quickly ran to her car. Jesus was the first to speak after Jude left to get something in his room.

"Why is she back?"

"Yeah, and why come back now?" his twin finished.

"She's 18 now, she can take Jude and raise him." That is when both the siblings rejoined us. I stood even more shocked as I saw what Callie was carrying. A baby! Callie had a kid while she was gone!

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

My heart stopped when I saw the child in her arms. It couldn't be mine, right? Then why did some part of me want it to?

About a month before Callie left, we were sort of together. Its a long story, but to sum it up, she left and I can't move on. I think about her all the time. Its ridiculous and needed to stop, but know, seeing her standing there, I knew it never would. I love Callie. I always will.

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

Everyone was staring at , I had a kid know, let's move on people. Thankfully, Stef saw how uncomfortable I was and spoke up.

"Let's move this to the dinning room table. We can ask Callie questions there. Do you want anything?"

_To get the hell out of here. _

"I'm good, thank you."

After everyone was settled, the interrogation began.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I couldn't."

"Who is the father?"

"I'm not a liberty to say at this time."

"How old it is?"

I looked Brandon straight into his eyes. "10 weeks"

I think he was starting to connect the dots. I could see it in his face.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Name?

"Rose Stephanie Lena. And I will not disclose the last name since its the fathers."

_Brandon and Callie had been going strong for about two week now._

_"If we had a daughter, what would you name her?" I asked._

_"Rose, like the flower. Like the first flower I gave you."_

_"I like Rose. Its pretty."_

_"I love you Callie."_

_"I love you too Brandon."_

"So you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"Maybe."

The day went on like this for quite some time.

"I have to get going, but I'll be back tomorrow. Jude, wanna come with me or stay here?"

"If I stay here, then you must come back, so I'm good here", my younger brother stated.

Brandon spoke next. "I'll walk you out."

"Alright."

I bid good bye to everyone and led Brandon to my car. After securing Rose in her car seat, I turned to say good night to Brandon.

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"I don't know-"

"Rose is my daughter, right?"

"Brandon-"

"No, I want a yes or no. Is she mine?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Brandon POV)**

_I felt the rush as I pushed Callie against the wall. Talya and I just broke up, and I finally realized what I wanted from life, well, more like who. Callie had only been in my life for a couple of months, but I feel like she'll be there forever. I need her. I told her all of it just moments ago. My moms where out with the twins for Jesus' skateboard event and Jude was in his room studying. I knew what me and Callie were doing was wrong, but it felt so right._

_I pushed her against a wall at my hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. She let me take it off, our lips only leaving each other once. My shirt, along with both pairs of our pants, somehow came off as we made our way to my bed. This was it, the moment I waited for-_

"Brandon."

_"Oh Callie."_

"BRANDON!"

I awoke with a start to find Jesus standing over me. "What?"

"You've been moaning Callie's name in you sleep for the last 10 minutes. I thought I'd wake you before everyone came home."

"Thanks...I think."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"It's a long story."

"Is it why she left?"

"Maybe."

"Is the kid yours?"

_YES _"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe now that she isn't a Foster, you and her can be together."

"Hey Jesus?"

"Yeah man?"

"What do you think Stef and Lena would say is Rose was mine?"

"I think they would be pissed and happy at the same time."

"Thanks."

"Anytime man."

* * *

**(Stef POV)**

"Hey Lena?"

"Yeah Stef?"

"Do you think Brandon has been acting weird?"

It had been 2 weeks since Callie came crashing back into our lives. I still have the note she left. Brandon had been acting weird since she came back, only adding to my suspicions that something happened between them. Well of course something happened. Rose was totally Brandon's kid. She looked likes him, had his nose and eyes! I'm just waiting for the two to admit it. I'll give them a week until I say something.

"Yeah. I think maybe it's having Callie back. And Talya and him got back together not that long ago-"

"Its been 4 months."

"Still, it took him along time to get over Callie's disappearance."

"I guess so."

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

I found Brandon in the backyard play guitar.

"Brandon?"

"Oh hey Callie. What brings you out here?"

"Well, I just got a job in Iowa and there is this apartment that is really cheap and great. I'm moving with Jude and Rose to it in 3 weeks. I just thought you should be the first to know."

"You're leaving? Again? But, I just met Rose and I have school. I couldn't leave-"

"I don't want you to. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving."

"With MY kid Callie. That's not alright."

"Well what do you want me to do? You want me to ask your parents for cash? I'm not that weak! I walked out on them Brandon, I can't ask them for help! And my mind is made up. Jude is going to have the option to stay here until he turns 18 in 4 years and then we'll follow him to whatever college he wants."

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

"My mind is made up-"

"no Callie. I let you go once, I'm not doing it again."

"Well too bad. I'm a person Brandon, not an object or a pet! I make my own decisions!" With that I left him there, just like I did a year ago. Apparently I'm good at that, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so great with all the feedback. So this is a short chapter, mostly fluff. You should still read it anyway. I'm just waiting for the next episode to come out before I do too much with the series. I'm glad you all like it! And it will be more than just Brandon/Callie stuff. I'm thinking of some Jesus/Lexi and ect...I'm just starting ;) Thanks guys and enjoy!**

* * *

**(Talya POV)**

I love Brandon. Sure, most of you will call me the obsessive girlfriend who followed the guy to college and pushed and pushed until he finally went out with me again. Its not THAT big of a deal. Brandon and I are meant to be, and Callie was only ever a distraction. But she is gone, and Brandon and I will be engaged before we graduate (even if I have to do it).

My parents and school have been keeping me really busy for the last month, but I finally can go see Brandon and the rest of the Fosters today (Sunday, holy day. Crazy parents are at church and what not).

I push past Jude who opened the door and make my way to the kitchen. What I see, I cannot believe. There is Callie, the slutbag that ruined me and Brandon less than a year ago. She has a freaking baby and all the Fosters are surrounding her like she is some sort of God! Well, at least I know that Brandon won't want her with the bastard kid she is carrying around. Leave it to Callie to get pregnant.

Brandon finally notices my presence. "Hey Talya."

"Hi babe. Hello everyone." The twins don't even acknowledge me, while the moms give me a smile and return to talking with Callie. What's her problem? Why does she take all my attention away?!

"Oh...uh, Talya. You know Callie, and this is here daughter, Rose."

"Hello Callie. Nice to see you again. How's Liam?" I went to far, I know. But it's just to much. Jude looked like he wanted to punch me, as Callie shot daggers with her eyes. Brandon noticed, and took a defensive stand in front of her. OF HER! I'm his girlfriend, why is he acting all boyfriendy to Callie? "So, who is the dad?"

I saw it, Callie giving Brandon a glance. HE was the father! No, that couldn't be.

"He knows who he is and he'll admit it when he is ready."

Brandon sighed and then spoke. "I'm the father."

Everyone stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! Cursing is ahead. This is just the reactions the the paternity of the child.**

* * *

**(Stef POV)**

HA! I was right. Brandon was the father! Oh crap, Brandon is the father.

* * *

**(Lena POV)**

When the fuck did this happen? Callie and Brandon. No wonder she left!

* * *

**(Jesus POV)**

Well, there goes 20 bucks...

* * *

**(Mariana POV)**

Well, Jude was right after all...

* * *

**(Jude POV)**

Sweet! 20 bucks from Jesus and maybe Callie will finally get that happy ending she wanted...

* * *

**(Talya POV)**

BRANDON IS WHAT?! HE SLEPT WITH THAT SLUT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

Did he just do that?

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

Did I just do that?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I have loved all the feedback and all the great reviews. So recently, I've been introduced to this awesome Foster's website. You should all check it out! The link is: wiki/The_Fosters_Wiki Enjoy the update!

PS- **WARNING: **Lots of cursing, sorry.

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

_I was so close to breaking up with Talya again. When Callie first came into my life, I ended it only to find that Callie had been seeing this dude Wyatt from school. So I got back with Talya. It took her 3 months before she got scared I'd dump her again. Callie at that point broke up with Wyatt for reasons I don't know. Anyway, Talya tried to tell me she was pregnant, and I believed her. I want to take care of any kids I have. End of story._

* * *

_1 week. That's how long before she broke, crying, saying it was Callie's fault she lied about the pregnancy. Talya figured that she'd have a 'miscarriage' and that I'd stay with her. She blamed Callie because she said that she was afraid I'd leave her again. Well, that pretty much did it for me and I was out the door as fast as physically possible. It was great that we hadn't told anyone yet._

* * *

_"Callie, wait."_

_"What do you want Brandon. I have to go see Wyatt, he wants to apologize."_

_Callie and I stood just a block away from the house. I had to stop her and tell her everything before I lost her._

_"Callie, you can't go see Wyatt-"_

_"And why the fuck not?"_

_"Cause I think I might love you."_

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

_I really love Brandon. And yes, I was the first to state so I guess. Unless you count the time he first kissed me. In was on my way to see Wyatt, when he stopped me and told me that he thought he loved me. It took milliseconds before we were making out under a tree. We got to 2nd base that night, but we had both gone farther before. I really do love Brandon though._

_We've been dating for about a month, and sure. We've gone to home base a couple of times, but unlike the others, I'm glad I did. I don't feel out of control or unloved. I feel like I might want to spend the rest of my life with Brandon._

* * *

**5 days later **

Oh_ crap! Crap! I'm late. How the fuck did this happen? Well I know how it happened, Brandon and I got a little too cozy a couple of times. But he had worn a condom and I'm on the pill! Why is this happening to me? Yep, test says I'm pregnant! Oh shit! What about Jude? He and I will have to leave. Brandon won't want to be with me now! We'd been together for a single fucking month. Yeah, it took us sometime to get there. Maybe we've been together for like a month and a half. It doesn't fucking matter now! Damn! Wait, if I leave, then Jude can stay. Yes, I have to go. Be gone by morning. No one will ever know...or care._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Callie POV)**

After Talya stormed out of the house, I somehow managed to crash on the Foster's couch. It was awkward to say to least.

"So, you and Brandon." Jesus' awful attempt to make small talk during a commercial as they sat with Jude and watched TV did not go unrecognized.

"Yeah." I covered Jude's ears before continuing. "We may have even done it on you bed. But you'll never know." I gave Jesus a wink before returning to her favorite ABC Family show. It was about some foster family that had TONS of drama. I have no idea why its so interesting to me, but it is.

Finally, the boys retired for the night and I got ready for bed. I tucked rose into the pack-n-play before changing and placing my head on the pillow. At that point, Brandon chose to make a reappearance.

"Hey Callie."

"Hi. To what do I owe to pleasure?"

"I just wanted to say good night to Rose."

"She's over there."

"Alright."

I didn't hear what he said to her, but she was past out by the time he finish.

"Thank you, hopefully she'll sleep the night. Don't want to wake everyone up."

"Yeah. Hey Callie?"

"Yes Brandon?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't want to fuck up your life. Figured that one life devoted to her was enough, and maybe one day I'd find someone else to replace you. That didn't go over that great though. Pregnancy did not look good on me." He let out a chuckle before heading toward the stairs.

"I still love you Callie. Good night."

Before I could retort, or even register what he had said, he was up the stairs and gone. How the fuck am I gonna get over that guy?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Two updates in one day! Yay! Cursing again, sorry.

**(Callie POV)**

"Hey Callie. Um, can Rose have this?" I turned to see Jesus holding a handful of nuts. Rose was still in her high chair. He was going to feed them to her!

"NO! Jesus, but that down and away from Rose please!" My voice was shaky, but I don't care. He was going to kill her!

"What?"

"She's allergic to nuts. Its really bad, please don't feed her any."

"OK."

* * *

**(Talya POV)**

I've got it! The perfect way to make sure Callie is out of Brandon's life forever.

* * *

**(Jude POV)**

I heard the sobs coming from downstairs. I rushed down there, praying that my sister and niece were ok. Just as I reached the last step, I saw Brandon sitting, holding Rose.

I'm not stupid. If I was then I wouldn't know that Brandon was the child's father from the second I saw her. Also, I'm pretty good at math. Callie wasn't gone a whole year, only about 11 months. Minus 1 and 1/2, 9ish months. 9 months=how long it takes to have a kid. Duh, I'm surprised Jesus couldn't figure it out.

Anyway, there was Brandon, sitting next to an unconscious Callie, sobbing. _HE _was sobbing, murmuring under his breath.

"Why wasn't I there for her? Why didn't I search for her?" He kept repeating and repeating.

I felt bad for him, sure. But come on, he knocked up my sister. I'm still pretty pissed at that.

"Brandon?"

He whips his head up so fast, I swear he must have whiplash.

"Oh Jude, I was just...I was holding...I..." He broke into sobs again.

"Brandon, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"Why didn't I search for her?"

"Stef told you not to, remember?"

"But still-"

"Brandon, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you where she was, but you wouldn't have found her anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"She went up to Seattle. An old foster sibling that we both liked lived up there. She stayed with her until Rose was born and then came back. Took her about 2 weeks to finally come forward. She was just to ashamed-"

"But it's _my _fault. I didn't do everything I was suppose to. One night I just forgot the condom-"

"This is my sister we are talking about, man. Let's cool it with the sex stories."

"Yeah, of course."

"I gotta get back up to bed, but maybe you could take care of Rose for the night. Take her up to your room, take care of her. Maybe Callie will realize that she needs you after all."

"Thanks Jude."

"And she keeps extra breast milk in the fridge when Rose gets hungry. Good night."

"Jude, thanks. Good night."

_I heard Stef and Lena talking in the kitchen as I snuck into the house. Of course I eavesdrop. I need to make sure they don't know about me and Callie. She's been distant the last couple of days and I don't know why._

_"She's gone", I hear Stef say._

_"What?"_

_"Callie is gone."_

_WHAT?! Callie didn't run away. She couldn't have! We had been great the last month. What did I do? Did someone find out?_

_"Brandon!"_

_"Mom." Stef is giving me this weird look. Apparently I zoned out a little._

_"I guess you heard that?"_

_"Yeah, Callie is gone."_

_"Do you know why? Did she talk to you?"_

_"Is Jude still here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then she must be coming back. She wouldn't leave him."_

_So I waited, and waited. I waited the entire summer. I waited through the first semester of college. I waited, and waited. But Callie never came back._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: 3 updates in a day? Of course! Only for the best fans ever! Cursing again, but its worth it. :D Enjoy!

**(Callie POV)**

Mariana had somehow gotten me to leave Rose with Brandon and take me out shopping with Lexi. Don't ask me how, she just did. Anyway, I was kinda glad to get away for a bit, and this will help me decide what to do about Brandon. Jude helped me find a job close to my apartment now (just 20 minutes from the Foster house) and so I decided to stay in town.

Brandon has been great with Rose. Every now and then we crash at the house so that he can spend more time with her. Everyone else kinda just didn't care. I mean, the past is the past and they can't change it now. Also, I don't live with them anymore and Brandon is a legal adult, so Stef and Lena don't really care. They love Rose though. So do the twins. They all love to spoil her rotten, to the point its hilarious.

Today, I figured that if today went well, I could trust Brandon with Rose more often, which would really help with work. I think that this might just start a new chapter in our relationship, that is if he doesn't fuck up.

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

Callie finally started trusting me with Rose. Also, Talya decided that it would be great bonding time. I'm just so happy. Talya is great with Rose, and I'm just glad everyone is getting along. Jesus took Jude to the beach, and they'll be gone for the rest of the day. Stef is at work, while Lena went to meet with some friends and Callie went out with Mariana and Lexi. We have the whole house to ourselves.

The TV is on some show Talya loves, Rose sleeping in my girlfriends arms. Then the little one starts to cry.

"I'll take her to go get something to eat", Talya tells me as she gets up, baby still in her arms.

After a couple of long minutes, I hear a scream. I rush into the kitchen.

"Talya, what's wrong?"

"I think Rose isn't breathing!"

"Call 911, NOW!"

Ah crap, I'm never seeing Rose again.

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

I'm rushing into the waiting room. Brandon called saying that Rose was going to the nearest hospital and that something was wrong, he didn't know any details though. I'm never trusting Rose with him again, that is for sure.

I get into the waiting room and I see Stef, Jude, Jesus, Lena, Brandon and of course Talya. Mariana and Lexi followed me in. That's when I decide to scream at Brandon.

"What the fuck did you do to my baby?!"

"Callie, calm down-" Stef and Lena tried to comfort me, but I needed to know.

"NO! What did you do?"

The doctor then decided to enter.

"Are you Rose Foster's mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, the good news is that she will live. You can go see her now if you wish. Room 317."

"What happened?"

"She had an allergic reaction to nuts-"

"Who fed her nuts? Brandon, I told you before I left that she was allergic!"

"Callie, I know. I didn't feed her anything. Talya, did you?"

"You never said anything to me baby", Talya retorted. I lost it.

"You trusted that bitch with my daughter! Don't you know how crazy she is! She would kill her in cold blood just to make sure that you were still wrapped around her finger!"

"Callie-" Brandon was standing now, trying (and failing) to win a battle he could not.

"I'm going to see my daughter. You and that psycho bitch stay away from her."

I stormed off, too angry to hear what anyone said. As I walked to Rose's room, I felt a hand slip into my right. Then a different hand slip into my left. I looked to find Jude and Jesus holding my hand, with Mariana walking beside her twin, giving me a comforting smile. Who needed Brandon when I had them?


	9. Chapter 9

**(Brandon POV)**

My heart broke as I heard what came from Callie's mouth. She didn't want me to see our daughter again? I broke.

I fell into the chair I was sitting in. I felt Talya's arms wrap around me. Wait, I told her about the allergy, yet she fed Rose the nuts anyway.

"Talya, what did you do?"

"Oh baby, its ok. We can have our own kids. I bet Rose isn't even yours-"

"Stop. I can't listen to your lies anymore. We are through."

"No! Brandon, you can't do this again! Please-"

"No I can't. You tried to kill my baby. Why would I stay with you?"

"That's probably not even your kid Brandon. She's lying, just like she did last year. Please don't fall for her tricks."

"I'm done. You can go home, I can't do this anymore." With that I left for room 317, not noticing both my moms and my dad watching me.

* * *

**(Jesus POV)**

I think my heart broke when I heard the cry that came from Callie as we entered Rose's room. It sounded so broken, so unlike the girl I came to know as a sister. And if my heart wasn't already broken, it shattered when I looked at Jude. He looked so sad and helpless that he couldn't find a way to fix his sister. I think a tear escaped my eye as I watched Mariana, Callie and Jude all sob over the broken baby in front of us.

* * *

**(Mariana POV)**

Jesus was the first to pull it together and realize that no parents were around, so he went to go look for them. I pulled myself together rather quickly though, realizing that Callie can't be the strong one in this situation and that I have to. Having Callie in my life has made me such a better person. She knocked down the pedestal I was on, and I'll never be out of her debt for that. I knew that I could at least be there for her.

Brandon somehow snuck into the room as we watched the unconscious baby with all the tubes running out from her small frame. I knew that I'd have to tell him to leave, even though I knew he shouldn't. But Callie didn't want him here, so I'll make sure he isn't here.

"Brandon, get out of here."

"No Mariana. I have just as right to be here as Callie, and more than you or Jude."

Callie realized his presence and stood up to help get rid of him. What she said, however, I wish to never say or hear again.

"Look at her Brandon. Look at what you caused. I just came to make sure my younger brother is safe, and you just had to keep me here, shatter me into millions of pieces. You did it the worst way though, through my daughter. You made me hear words no mother should ever here. She may not wake up for weeks. Did you just want to end ties with me by killing this innocent girl? You are the one that didn't wear the condom. I even left when I found out, though it was your fault. I left so that you could move on. Still, you want to trample me more? Take away my only reason of living? Jude is safe now, I don't need to protect him, but that little girl will never be safe. No one will ever want her, because her father doesn't even want her. Her father and his psycho girlfriend, who has been threatening me since I met her, tried to kill her. So you can leave, and I can move to the farthest point away from you and you will never see her or me again. Does that make you happy? Because I realized something Brandon, I can't love you. I never have, and Rose, isn't yours. So leave."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this is short. I'm just writing fluff until I see the next episode! Thanks and Enjoy!

**(Callie POV)**

I had been lying when I said that Rose wasn't Brandon's. Of course I was, but I wanted him to leave. He needed to leave. And leave he did, before he demanded a DNA test. He'd know that I was lying the second the results came back. But I don't care, because I was telling the truth when I said I didn't love him. Who could love someone who tried to kill the only joy in their world? I can't and I won't. So I'll just have to get over him.

* * *

**(Talya POV)**

Damn it! Callie even told Brandon that the bastard isn't his, and he still wants to be with her! And he broke up with me! Oh I hate that bitch so much! Its killing me! I'll just have to get her back...and I think I know how...

* * *

**(Brandon POV)  
**

I play with my hands as I wait for the DNA test results to come back. I know that I should be relieved if Rose isn't mine, but I think I want her to be. I always wanted a daughter, and she is so cute. And she has all of Callie's best qualities. Her lips, luscious and so kissable (Callie's, not Roses. That is gross man). Her hair, darker than the the leaves of autumn, yet lighter than the feathers of a raven. Her cheeks, full and plentiful. And I love both of them, and I can't risk losing either one.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Did you see the preview for the next episode? That is totally Liam. I just can't wait! Enjoy and sorry its so short. I am experiencing some writer's block. If you want, you can make suggestions on what you want to see happen! Alright, I'm done talking so enjoy!

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

After Rose got out of the hospital (my 3 weeks in hell), it was clear that I wasn't going anywhere. So, I decided to get back in touch with Wyatt. Wyatt and I had gone out a couple of times, but he was too close to being like Liam, so we broke it off. He ended up finding a really nice girl, Emily. I think they are engaged now.

Anyway, I left Rose with her two uncles and went to meet Wyatt out at lunch.

"Well look who it is." I spotted Wyatt the second I walked in. He looked exactly like he did before I left.

"Hey Wyatt."

"So you are back in town?"

"For now", I said with a smirk on my face.

"How are you holding up?"

I should probably mention that Wyatt was one of my best friends when living with the Fosters. Together (like in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship) didn't work. We were too alike, but we remained friend. I told him everything, and it was nice to have someone like that.

"I'm good for now. I saw Talya again, and this time, she tried to kill my kid." Wyatt was the only person I told about being pregnant. He is the one that helped me leave, set up my letters to Jude and pretty much saved my life. I told Wyatt first, cause I knew he wouldn't tell anyone and that he'd be level headed about the situation.

"Well, she's a bitch. I thought everyone knew that."

"So how is your life Wyatt?"

"Pretty bad. Emily cheated on me, so we broke up. I will never understand why someone would cheat."

"It will be ok. Emily doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime bro."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Talya POV)**

I know how to slip Brandon and Callie up! Now I only need an idiot and a rainy day...

* * *

**(Jesus POV)**

Me and Callie decided that we need time to talk and stuff, so we left Rose with Stef (who is head over heels for her grandbaby) and took a drive. Talya recommended it actually. I don't see why everyone hates Talya. She made a mistake, so what? She texts me now and then, and when I asked what I should do with Callie, she recommended taking a drive out to the edge of town and back. It was a crappy day out to say the least. Rain poured down so hard, and thunder shook the car. But we just drove and talked. We talked about Rose, about Lexi, about home. I really like talking to Callie. I know she won't tell anybody anything and she always gives the best advice.

We were driving through town and we got all the green lights. I didn't see the other car.

Our car was on the far right lane, and another car didn't stop at the red light. I was driving, and I didn't see it coming. If I saw it coming, I would have stopped, but I didn't. And now Callie is crushed in the car, and she isn't responding. Is she dead? If she is dead, I'm totally dead. Oh crap, it looks bad. Oh shit.

* * *

**(Lena POV)  
**

Stef and I were playing with Rose when I heard the phone ringing. Of course Stef was so into playing with her grandbaby, she didn't hear it. I ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Lena Foster?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"Your son, Jesus Foster, had an accident. He is being taken to the hospital. He was with someone else. Do you know who Callie is?"

"Yes."

"Then please come down here and collect them. Callie has no one else, so if you know anyone we should call, can I have their number?"

"There is no one else."

"Alright. Have a good day."

"You too."

The conversation ends with a click of a button. Jesus and Callie were in an accident.

"Stef?!"

"What love?"

"The kids...Jesus and Callie...accident...hospital."

"Ok. Got it. Go put Rose in her car seat. I'll go get Jude and Mariana. They need to know."

I took the baby and ran to the car. After Rose was settled, and the other kids assembled, we left for the hospital.

* * *

**(Mariana POV)  
**

I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. Me and Jesus aren't as close as we use to be since he got accepted into the all boys boarding school. He loves it there, and I'm happy for him, but I just miss him like crazy. Lexi and him our still together, so after 4 months, I got over it (with Callie's help).

I ran into the hospital, Jude and the others following me. I think I cried tears of joy when I saw Jesus pacing in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked my twin as everyone caught up.

"We were driving and another car ran a red light and crashed into us. Callie is pretty bad guys. Doc says there is a high chance for a coma or worse but he won't release anything until everyone gets here."

Rose started to cry, and I think I saw something die in Brandon's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Lena POV)**

Callie was in a coma. She had a concussion and several stitches on her face and up her arms. Awful was an understatement. It was bad, and Rose started to bawl when she saw her mommy. I couldn't settle her. Neither could Jude, Mariana, Jesus or Stef. But when placed into Brandon's arms, she fell asleep instantly. Of course she would, she is totally a daddy's girl.

* * *

**(Talya POV)  
**

I didn't have anything to do with the accident. I swear. I called Liam in hopes that she would leave, but then the coma happened and I called it off. Instead, I'm going to focus all my attention on Brandon. Him, his kid and I will be the perfect little family. It will be great.

* * *

**(Brandon POV)  
**

The test results came 3 days after the accident. I was Rose's dad, which meant that I had to take care of her while Callie was out. I started to commute to classes and had a babysitter at the house while I was out. Then I came home after about 5 hours (I cut stuff out of my schedule so that I'd have more time home) and went to work. Since I moved back in with the Fosters, typically I didn't need a babysitter for that long. It was great and the moms helped me with the cash, so it was a great deal.

I love Rose so much though that I would go anywhere just to make sure we stayed together. She had Callie's hair, but my nose. She was the best of both of us, and I think she really likes me.

I started talking to Talya again after 2 months of her begging for me to take her back. I mean, how could I not with those sad puppy dog eyes. She started warming up to Rose, treats her like her own daughter. Maybe I can take her back. You know, if Callie never wakes up...

* * *

**(Jude POV)**

Callie has been out for more than 3 months, and Brandon has already moved on! I visit Callie everyday, more than everyone else. It really pisses me off that no one cares. Sure they came for the first couple of week, but then "Life got in the way" (Their bs excuse). Life for Jesus is Lexi. She is getting so "freaking clingy" (his words, not mine). And Mariana's got school (really she is just hanging with her "urban" friends). Both the moms have work, and they still see Callie once a week minimum, so they are forgiven. Brandon never goes to see her. It physically hurts how much he doesn't care, but he is more than happy to go on a date with Talya or write another song for Rose. He said he loved my sister, but he left her when she needed him most. That is no kind of love, not any that I've ever had or given anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Wyatt POV)**

I've visited Callie everyday since the accident. I've figured out the schedule so that I'm there with no one else. Jude only stays for an hour max after school. The moms come when I'm at work, and no one else comes. Brandon doesn't even bring Rose! Its quite sad. They said they loved her, but they leave her in this darkness. Luckily, I make up for it.

Its been 3 long months waiting for her wake. I came for another day of just watching her restless sleep. I'm sitting there, when her eyes flutter open. Callie is awake!

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

Blackness. Nothing. No peace, no worries. Just darkness. Then, it lifts, and there is Wyatt, waiting.

"Wyatt?"

"Callie. You're awake!"

"How long have I been out?"

"3 months."

"3 months?! Where is Rose, where is Jude?"

"They are safe. Brandon is taking care of Rose right now."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah. Let me go call him. Hold on."

I'm gonna see my baby girl again. About damn time.

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

The second I heard Callie was awake, I ran to the car with Rose in my arms and Talya screaming after me. We were in her apartment for a date thingy and then my phone rang. It was Stef telling me that Callie was awake and to bring Rose over now.

I was still angry at Callie for making me think Rose wasn't mine, but Rose deserved to see her mommy, so I shut up.

We arrived to Callie's room to find all of the Fosters there and Wyatt. I really don't like Wyatt, never did and never will. End of story.

Callie's eyes lit up when she saw Rose, who really grew over the last few months, and Rose giggled when she saw her mommy. Maybe the three of us could be the perfect family...maybe, just maybe...


	15. Chapter 15

**(Brandon POV)**

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Callie to marry me. I know she's only been out of the comma for a week, but it just feels right. And she totally still is into me.

* * *

**(Callie POV)**

I've finally moved on from Brandon! I'm totally crushing on Wyatt now, and he must care about me if he was the one I woke up to in the hospital. Its a sign. I'm still not out of the hospital, but Wyatt visits me an hour before work, and 3 hours after. He's great to have around, and the conversation is effortless. Brandon only came one, shows how much he cares right? and Jude says he never came when I was out, he was too busy with Talya of something. He clearly doesn't have feelings toward me anymore, so its time to move on. That's why I asked Wyatt out. We are suppose to go out to the movies when I'm released from this hell hole. I'm counting down the days.

* * *

**(Brandon POV)**

Callie got release from the hospital 4 days ago and finally had enough time to go out to dinner with me. She looked confused when I asked, but I bet she's wondering why I waited 4 days. So I get to the fancy restaurant, ring tucked into my pocket. Then she shows up in jeans. Oh well. I don't think she even owns a dress.

After eating in silence for 10 minutes I think it is time.

"Hey Callie?"

"What Brandon?"

"So, I've been thinking that you might leave anytime at this point because of all the bad things that have happened since you came back. And I want to give you a reason to stay..." I got down on my knee and went for the ring. "So Callie, will you marry me?"

Silence, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and then, after 4 minutes of waiting, I got my answer.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

**(Callie POV)**

"Excuse me?" Brandon is in disbelief I believe. But then again, he never acted like he wanted us together until tonight. I thought he wanted to talk about Rose, not marriage!

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to marry you."

"Why not? I mean, don't you want Rose to have a real father?"

"She can have that even though we aren't married. She'll also have to deal with her bitch step-mom Talya and however I want to end up with. I actually have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Wyatt and I are going to a movie."

"Wyatt?! You pick Wyatt over me?"

"I ended it last time, and I woke up to Wyatt at the hospital. You never showed up, ever. You left me in the dark, but its ok for you to ask me to marry you when I'm all better? No, not happening. I gave you a shot once and you shit on it. Now, I have to go, so I'll see you later."

"Callie, wait-"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Brandon. If you don't wait for me, why should I wait for you?"

"Callie, please-"

But I left before he finished.

* * *

**(Jude POV)**

I've had it with Brandon. Callie told me that he asked her to marry him! MARRIAGE! And now Callie is thinking about leaving again. The only thing keeping her here is Wyatt, but Wyatt is up for moving too. So I'm going to let him have a piece of my mind.

I find him in the living room playing video games. Typical.

"Brandon."

"Oh hey Jude. What's up, little man?"

"I heard about what happened between you and Callie, and I just wanted to say-"

"Oh yeah. It was nothing. I thought-"

"It was a real dick move and I hope you go to hell because now she's leaving."

"What?"

"Callie is working on adopting me, which should end next week at the trial, and then off we go with Wyatt. And its your fault we are leaving. You don't visit her at all in the hospital or make an effort to see Rose when Callie isn't out and then you decide that you love her? Its ridiculous! And if you don't fix this, me, your kid, Callie and Wyatt are moving to the other side of the country! So fix it, God damn it!"


	17. Author Message

**This is an important note, please read. Sorry that this is no story, I'm working on it!**

So to all you faithful Brallie fans, I'm sad to say, it will be a while before they get together (again). After what I saw in the episode today (7/8), Callie and Wyatt really have something I would like to incorporate into my story. They were so cute and they care about each other. They are fixing each other, and I want to make sure that occurs in the story.

Also, I wanted to state my predictions for the future. So Liam is totally gonna do it with Talya (maybe rape, but idk) and he is gonna stalk Callie. I really want to see where that goes and one episode a week isn't enough to fix my craving. Also, it'll be a while before Callie realizes her feelings for Brandon. That's all I have for today. Feel free to leave suggestions for the story, I love hearing from you guys!

Thanks a bunch!

~zerohero4376


	18. Chapter 17

**(Jesus POV)**

"Callie, please don't leave!"

So Brandon payed me $50 to keep Callie in town (since apparently he can't do it. Don't ask me, I don't know anything).

"I would just die without you! I need a sister in the house", Mariana complains. Yes, I enrolled my sister on this impossible task.

"I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Because...because Brandon asked me to marry him."

"What? What did you say?! Oh tell me everything!" Marianna, the typical teenage girl.

"I said...no."

"WHAT?!"

"Mariana, calm down."

"No I will not calm down Jesus! She said no to Brandon! They've been eying each other since she got here _last _year! They have to end up together, because it was forbidden and Rose and...and...they just need to!"

"Me and Brandon are not getting together anytime soon. Sorry Mariana."

"What's wrong with Brandon?"

"Well, his ex tried to kill my baby and then invited her to have another shot. Then, he wasn't there when I needed him, and Wyatt was. I mean, even you two managed to see me in the comma every now and again, but he didn't show up, ever. I can't do that to myself. Wyatt was there when I needed him, and so he gets a chance to have a fair shot. End of story."

"FYI, Brandon didn't know Talya was a psycho, jealous bitch. And he had to take care of Rose."

"So she couldn't come see her mommy? Bullshit. He didn't want me in the picture, so I don't screw up his kid. But I'm more of a parent to her than he he is!"

"Callie calm down."

"No. I have a right to be angry, upset."

"I know you do, but-"

I was cut off by her phone ringing. I watch as she picks it up and smile.

"Well, I can't leave now. Wyatt found a great job and wants to stay in town. Can't argue with that, huh?"

"You are staying!"


	19. Author Message 2

A/N:

So this is an update about the current situation of this story. I know that I have been writing less and less, but I am lost for inspiration. There is a lot going on in my life right now that is distracting me from The Fosters. And it sucks. Oh, and don't worry about me. I've just got sports and summer stuff for school. I'm going to try to update twice a week if I can and let you know if I can't. Sorry about everything and I hope you all enjoy tonight's episode!


End file.
